undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Twistplot
---- MysteriesOfMusic |date = October 29, 2018 |website = |type = Switch Up |tone = Serious |medium = |creator = ShadowsOfSong |cocreator = MysteriesOfMusic}} Twistplot was created by ShadowsOfSong and MysteriesOfMusic Twistplot is like Storyshift, where the pairs of characters are swapped with other pairs (In Storyshift, Toriel and Asgore are swapped with Undyne and Alphys). Selected characters are swapped, and most monsters stay the same. The character's personalities are around 80% the person they take the role of and 20% the original character.This AU is not supposed to be taken seriously at all. It is created mostly for fun. Character Changes TORIEL Swapped with: Papyrus Nicknames: Tor, The Fabulous Toriel Special Weapons: Fire Magic, (Possibly) Hyper Goner, Special Locations: Snowdin Relationships: best friends with Asgore (Not yet married) Personality / Backstory: Toriel has most of the same character traits as Papyrus, and what she carries over is a tolerance for puns, and she's even friendlier than Papyrus, due to her role as a caretaker in the original Undertale. She is very bad at making pie. ________________________ ASGORE Swapped with: Sans Nicknames: None Special Weapons: Fire Magic, Hyper Goner, Special Locations: Snowdin, Judgement Hall Relationships: Best friends with Toriel (Not yet married) Personality / Backstory: Asgore carries over a soft core from his original counterpart, and has a high likeliness for saying puns. One thing that is different is that he likes mayo, instead of ketchup. ________________________ SANS Swapped with: Undyne Nicknames: None Special Weapons: Bone-shaped Spear, Turns Heart Green, Turns Heart Blue to Escape Special Locations: Waterfall Relationships: Brother of Papyrus Personality / Backstory: Sans is very aggressive, and he will get triggered at the smallest thing. He cracks jokes a lot, but not as much as his UT counterpart. As the captain of the royal guard, it's his duty to try and let Toriel into the royal guard. Instead, he teaches Toriel how to make pies, but during the lessons, he ends up throwing them at people's faces. He watches cooking shows with his brother, Papyrus a lot. ________________________ PAPYRUS Swapped with: Alphys Nicknames: Paps Special Weapons: Bones (Doesn't Fight you, though), Turns heart blue Special Locations: Hotlands Relationships: Brother of Sans Personality / Backstory: Papyrus is less confident in himself than usual, but he hates the puns and jokes that Asgore and Sans say. Instead of Anime, Papyrus likes to watch cooking shows with his brother, in order to learn how to cook better. ________________________ UNDYNE Swapped with: Muffet Nicknames: None Special Weapons: Waves, Turns Your Heart Purple, Crabs Special Locations: Undyne's Seafood Market (In Waterfall) Relationships: Likes Alphys Personality / Backstory: Undyne tries to make a living by selling her special seafood, but she charges ridiculous prices for them. ________________________ ALPHYS Swapped with: Grillby Nicknames: Alph Special Weapons: Lightning Magic (Doesn't Fight You) Special Locations: Alphy's Ice Cream Parlor (Makes liquid nitrogen ice cream, and is competitor to nice cream guy) Relationships: Likes Undyne Personality / Backstory: ________________________ NAPSTABLOOK Swapped with: Toriel Nicknames: Blooky Special Weapons: Water Magic (Because of his tears in cannon), Special Locations: Ruins Relationships: Cousins with King Mettaton Personality / Backstory: ________________________ METTATON Swapped with: Asgore Nicknames: None Special Weapons: Bombs and Lightning Bolts Special Locations: Barrier, City Relationships: Cousins with Napstablook Personality / Backstory: ________________________ ASRIEL Swapped with: Gaster Nicknames: None Special Weapons: Lightning Magic and Fire Magic Special Locations: CORE Relationships: Best friends with Chara, Son of Toriel and Asgore Personality / Backstory: Asriel was the first royal scientist, and he was very happy. He eventually fell into his core, sending him into the eternal void, and erasing him from every timeline. Because of Asgore's ability to remember timelines, he knows what happened to Asriel, but he can't stop it. Instead, a new Twistplot timeline was created in a word where Toriel And Asgore weren't married yet, but Asriel would never exist in. ________________________ CHARA Swapped with: River Person Nicknames: None Special Weapons: None (Doesn't fight you) Special Locations: Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotlands Relationships: Best friends with Asriel, Foster daughter of Toriel and Asgore Personality / Backstory: She was the first human that fell in the Asriel timeline. She is a caring and eccentric person, often traveling through timelines to get you where you needed to go. Her determination allowed her to travel timelines, searching for her lost friend, before she realized he was truly lost. Often, she says seemingly random things that do not relate to the matter at hand, but have deeper meanings later. ________________________ SEMI (RIVER PERSON) Swapped with: Flowey Nicknames: None Special Weapons: The weapons that the souls give him Special Locations: Ruins Relationships: Brother of Gaster Personality / Backstory: Semi, Gaster's younger brother, was orphaned in the ruins, always relying on his brother to take care of him. After Gaster seemingly disappeared for three months, Semi killed himself because he couldn't live with the pain of knowing his brother wasn't there for him. When Gaster came back and saw Semi's dust, he tasked Papyrus to somehow bring him back to life. In the time that it took for Papyrus to think of an idea as to how Semi could be brought back to life, a small, blue flower grew in Semi's dust. Papyrus then injected determination into the flower, and Flowi the Flower was born. ________________________ GASTER Swapped with: Chara Nicknames: None Special Weapons: Lightning magic and knives Special Locations: Throughout the game Relationships: Brother of Semi Personality / Backstory: Orphaned in the ruins with his brother, Semi, Gaster was fascinated with the hole in the ceiling of the ruins. When the first human died, he stole their soul and went across the barrier for three months, gathering intel from the humans. Gaster went into hiding after his brother, Semi, died. Throughout the genocide run, Gaster appears, guiding you in the shadows. ________________________ MUFFET Swapped with: Napstablook Nicknames: None Special Weapons: Spiders Special Locations: Ruins Relationships: Best friends with Grillby Personality / Backstory: ________________________ GRILLBY Swapped with: Mettaton Nicknames: None Special Weapons: Fire Magic and Bombs Special Locations: Hotlands Relationships: Best friends with Muffet Personality / Backstory: ________________________ Location Changes There are pretty much no location changes except that for the most part, the characters are now placed in the areas where you would find the character they take the role of. The only exeption to this is Undyne, because she hates the heat and she and her fish would easily burn up in hotlands. Additional Changes The only additional changes are that the Royal Guard Canine Unit is now the Feline Unit, Temmie has an Orange and Purple shirt instead of a Blue and Yellow shirt, and Endogeny now more closely resembles a cat. Hiya! Its Mystery! I´m the founder and will answer you´re questions! (I will be also answering on Shadow´s acc. too!) TwistPlot was an idea Me and Shadow made before we found this website! If you have any problems according to our plot (get it?? No..? Ok...I´m not that funny) you can ask me like why are Asgore and Toriel Family Related. (Ok... For this answer we just thought about it ^^⁾ Well... I hope you enjoy our AU!) Have a nice day! Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Serious